This unsolicited proposal offers to develop and test a prototype Remote Dental Clinical Consultation System. The prototyping approach will take place in a controlled environment with qualified clinical staff; will allow the project to stimulate the collection of baseline data; with have a limited, but highly-focused scope; will allow quick, responsive change to new or changing requirement in application functionality; will be based on test data, and not subject to actual clinical deployment; and will be a generic application that will be easily transferable to other clinical sites outside of Pennsylvania.